1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and more particularly to a novel and improved spare tire hoist intended for use with motor truck vehicles and the like for the storing of a spare tire in a horizontal position below the frame of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many vehicles the spare tire is conventionally mounted in a position occupying valuable space in the vehicle. Further, in those vehicles where the spare tire is not mounted in the vehicle, such as when mounted on the side of the vehicle frame for pickup trucks, vans and other vehicles, it is required that the spare tire be lifted manually to the storage position on the truck, this being a difficult and laborious project in view of the heavy weight of the tire and the height to which it must be lifted to be secured to the truck frame.